


Magic Mayhem

by MageWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Kalex, Secret Kalex Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Kara and Alex find themselves turned into children during a battle.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019





	Magic Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverwriter01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/gifts).



> I own nothing. This is for the Secret Kalex Santa 2019. I had Silverwriter01.  
> Silverwriter01 didn’t give me much to go on in terms of prompts, so I took the ‘whatever you want to write’, ‘kids’, and ‘other worlds’ and ran with it.

Kara grunted as the ape-like creature (she didn’t think it was alien, but it certainly wasn’t normal for earth) tossed her away again.

Someone laughed. “Get her my pet! We shall teach this little upstart!”

Grabbing onto the creature, Kara threw it out of the plaza and towards an abandoned building. She knew it was set for demolition thanks to Lena. It took a few tosses as it kept getting up and heading back towards L-Corp.

“Supergirl, what’s happening?” Alex’s voice came over the coms.

“Giant ape-thing and its owner,” Kara replied, grunting as she pushed off the side of the building and slammed into the being attacking her.

They tumbled to the floor, the creature grunting this time as all the air in its chest rushed out. Kara untangled herself and floated above, waiting for it to get back up.

“I guess we need to up the difficulty.”

Kara spun to face the person who had spoken. They wore a long cloak, hood up to cover their features. In their gloved hands they held a book, open to a page that glowed as they spoke words Kara didn’t understand.

There was shifting behind her and she spun to look at the creature. It had been large before, but it was now three times its original size. Its fist rose up and smashed Kara to the side.

“Think…I’m…going…to need…a…little…back-up.” Kara said, getting back into the fight. She could not throw the creature, there was no longer enough room. It had gone from being roughly the size of a large gorilla to a small King Kong. Any bigger and it would _be_ the movie monster.

“Little! That seems a fitting way to be rid of your presence!” The person laughed, flickering through their book. “Yes, we’ll see how much _help_ you’ll be to this city when you’re a babe in arms!”

“I don’t think so!” Alex popped through a broken window, barrel rolling into the robed individual.

“You can join her!” Alex found herself tossed away, colliding with the chest of the ape-thing still trying to smash her girlfriend to pieces. “Barlow, grab them both!”

Barlow grasped both women in his hands, holding them in place as his master stood back up.

“Good boy, listening to mummy so well.” The woman pulled her hood down to reveal achingly beautiful features. Pale gray eyes beneath dark bangs looked them over, her smirk pulling her lips apart to reveal pointed fangs. “So fierce,” she chuckled at the snarl on Alex’s face.

She grabbed Alex’s face in her hands, her book floating beside her. “So protective, but not always.” Alex tried to wrench her head away, ducking away from the woman’s eyes. She failed, the woman’s fingers tightening. “Oh yes, this will work out oh so nicely.”

The woman turned her attention to Kara, releasing her hold on Alex. She approached grapping a fistful of the blonde’s hair to make Kara look at her.

“I had been warned that you would be a thorn in my side. Both of you, and your little friend hiding in her tower.” She hummed, taking in the battered appearance of the Kryptonian. “Personally, killing you both now would make my plans so much simpler.”

“Then do it and save us from your nattering,” Alex said, trying to get enough room to get one of her thin knives from its hidden sheath.

Barlow growled at her movements, squeezing tighter on the both of them. He wondered, somewhere in his dim little mind, who would pop first. Would the not-human have not-red blood? Would they scream before they turned into pulp? Would Mummy allow him to eat them?

He was being a good boy and good boys always got treats.

“Oh don’t fret Barlow,” she patted his fist. “We can’t kill you just yet I’m afraid. That’s always a mistake. Kill one hero and more just pop up.” She shook her head. “No, you both are going to serve as a grand distraction. Then I’ll kill you and all your little cohorts.”

Kara glowered, feeling the heat behind her eyes. It was hard to concentrate when she was being squeezed to death. How was the creature so strong?

“Drop them in the circle Barlow, I don’t want my boy to get caught in this.” She patted him again.

Barlow lumbered over to a relatively clear patch of ground. Looking at it, the two realized just how easy they had been led into a trap. The woman outright laughed at them now as they were unceremoniously deposited into the circle.

Kara tried to get up and rush out of the circle. She was bounced back, twisting just in time to avoid landing on Alex. For her part, Alex wrapped an arm around Kara, keeping her in place.

“We’ll get out of this,” she whispered. “Do you think you can hit her book?”

“I can try,” Kara mumbled back. Her heat vision wasn’t solid, so it probably wouldn’t bounce off the containment field.

“Do it on my count,” Alex felt behind her, relaxing when she felt the solid forms on the intact grenades. She pulled one, prepping it.

The woman held the book before it, balanced on air as she began to chant. Kara recognized a few words as Gaelic, having heard them from Lena. At least, they _sounded_ Gaelic. Maybe Welsh…or possibly the two languages mixed together.

The air began to feel heavy. Kara shook her head, suddenly dizzy.

“Kara!” Why did Alex sound so young? “Kara, do it now!”

Do what…oh! Right! Heat vision the book!

Kara aimed at the book that was higher than before. She still hit it, sending it flying from its perch as it began to smoke. The woman screamed and Barlow roared. Kara went to the ground as Alex landed on top of her, covering her ears.

She still heard the stun grenade go off with a loud _pop_. She twisted, covering Alex as debris began to fall around them. Her hearing was shot for the moment, but everything else worked just fine.

Except…she was suddenly smaller than Alex? Kara looked down, eyes widening to see a face that belonged in pictures and _not_ on her girlfriend. Not anymore.

“Alex?” She whispered once things had stopped shaking.

“Kara?” Alex’s voice broke in confusion. She moved a hand to tug on a lock of Kara’s hair. Hair that was distinctly darker than her normal blonde.

“Oh Rao…what did she do to us?” Her own voice sounded funny to her ears.

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again as her mind struggled to accept what her eyes were seeing. This wasn’t possible. It wasn’t.

“Agent Danvers! Supergirl! Report!”

The voice came over the com unit still in their ears. Kara yelped and ripped hers out, crushing it in her haste. Alex was a little gentler with hers, but not by much. The two stared at each other, eyes wide as they took in their current appearances.

“Alex?”

Alex quickly dragged the blonde into her arms. “It’s okay. We’re going to be okay. Just concentrate on me, okay? Just listen to my heart.”

Kara’s lips trembled. Everything was so _loud_. Everything was always loud, but normally she could filter it out.

Normally she wasn’t twelve years old.

A roar alerted them that Barlow was still a threat.

Alex wrapped herself around Kara. “Fly us out of here Supergirl.”

“Get the little bugs!” Barlow roared and tried to do as ordered.

Kara, in full flight mode, dodged his wide swiping. Alex scrambled to get onto her back, freeing Kara’s arms.

In a trick they had perfected over the years, Alex tucked herself as close as physically possible as Kara took flight. Fleeing was the only thought on either of their minds. This was not a battle they could currently win.

* * *

“Oh my God,” Lena startled when two children landed on her balcony. Taking in the too large clothes and the suit she had helped design, she knew who they were. “Get in here. What happened? Are you hurt?”

“No idea,” Alex replied, “but we need the quiet room.”

Lena nodded. “Jess, postpone the meeting until Sam can get here to take care of it.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Jess didn’t blink an eye at the child versions of Supergirl and Agent Danvers. She doubted this would be the strangest thing to ever occur.

Lena helped Alex get up and carry Kara inside a small room directly off her office. She had designed it to mimic a sensory deprivation tank to help people (mainly children) destress and calm down from over stimulation. It worked wonders for adults as well, especially ones who had increased senses.

Despite her claustrophobia, Kara used it far more often than Lena ever did.

“What happened?” Lena asked quietly. She made note to have Jess go out and get some child appropriate clothing.

“I’m not sure,” Alex described what had happened. Kara said nothing, just curled up in Alex’s lap with an ear pressed into the other girl’s chest. “I don’t think she completed what she was trying to do. She…” Alex was not proud of how she had treated Kara when the girl had first arrived. “She made a comment about me not always being as protective as I am now.”

“She meant to take us back to a point where we would no longer be a threat, minds included.” Kara spoke. She stretched out, sitting up. “She mentioned me being a ‘babe in arms’.”

Lena frowned. “So what went wrong?”

“Kara torched the book mid…do I really have to call it a spell?” Alex frowned. All the things they had come up against, magic had never been one of them. Tech that _looked_ like magic, yes, but not actual magic. She wasn’t certain where fifth dimensional beings fit into that.

“She had her minion drop you into a circle and started casting, I think until further evidence is gathered we might as well.” Lena hid her smile.

“She made Barlow bigger, and she had it prepared.” Kara frowned before her eyes widened. “We aren’t her only targets! She’s after you too.” Her lips began to tremble as tears filled her eyes. “And we led her right to you.”

“Kara, it’s fine.” Lena assured her. “She has to get a new spell book first.”

Alex snorted. “Her ape minion is no joke, and Kara’s right. She can change his size. It was tossing us around as if we were nothing.” She rubbed her ribs.

“Are you hurt?” Kara checked her. “Alex! Three of your ribs are cracked!”

“It’s fine,” Alex grunted.

Kara frowned at her. “It’s not _fine_! You’re hurt!”

A knock on the door stopped any further arguments. Lena stood and checked the data pad, opening the door when it only revealed Jess to be on the other side.

“Yes?”

“Ms. Arias is here, and I brought these.” She held out a first aid kit and a bag containing children’s clothing.

“Thank you.” Lena took the items. “Has there been anything?”

“No, the creature formerly rampaging the streets has vanished. The building on tenth that was set for demolition is currently a pile of rubble.”

“It was still standing when we left,” Alex called out.

“Have the contractor in charge of the demolition do an assessment of the area before further work is done.” At this point, it was a steady business. Kara at least did try to keep building destroying fights in those locations where demolition was scheduled.

“Of course.” Jess glanced past her boss. “I already ordered lunch. It should be here within the next twenty minutes.”

“Thank you Jess,” Lena watched her PA return to her desk. She pitied whoever tried to get past the woman. She turned back to her childized friends. “Alright, Alex we should get those ribs wrapped.”

Alex grumbled, but allowed it to happen. Kara’s fierce glare was a good motivator.

It was a relief to ditch their oversized clothing. Kara giggled at the Disney© Princess shirt, tugging it on carefully. She skipped the skirt and went for the lighter pair of jeans. Jess had stuck to plain socks, but Kara didn’t care. She held out the clothes she had chosen for Alex.

“Really?” Alex took the clothes and got dressed. The jeans were fine, basically a child-sized version of her normal wear. The shirt on the other hand… “I’m never going to live this down.” She tugged the Gryffindor t-shirt on.

Kara snickered. “You act as if you don’t have that exact shirt already.”

Alex scowled at her. “Not the _point_ Kara.” She typically didn’t wear her more geek themed clothing outside of their apartment. She had a reputation to maintain. “Shirts aside, how are we going to fix this?”

“We need to see if we can find the book, and then…” Kara paused, going through the long list of people she either know or knew of who might be able to help. Maybe J’onn would know someone? “We should call J’onn.”

Lena watched them for a moment. “I’ll contact Director J’onzz. Where are your earpieces?”

Kara winched. “I crushed mine taking it out after,” she waved her hand between her and Alex.

“Mine is somewhere in the rubble,” Alex said with a shrug. She frowned at the pile of things that she and Kara had managed to retain. “Along with the rest of my stuff.”

Lena chose not to comment on that.

* * *

Calling J’onn caused another host of problems. With Supergirl having apparently disappeared, Superman had been called in. Now with both his surrogate daughters turned into actual children, he had made the call to bring in Eliza to see if the medical field could reverse what magic had done.

Alex and Kara found themselves being fought over. Superman was all for locking them away somewhere until they could be returned to their proper states. J’onn argued that having them remain in the DEO was best, both to ensure their safety and for them to be close by for when they figured out how to change them back. Eliza argued for them to stay with her, not inside a government building for who knew how long.

“Or we can just stay on our own,” Alex grumbled. She was physically fourteen, but otherwise her typical twenty-eight year old self. Kara, as near as they could tell, was physically twelve. They had already tested to see if she had all her powers (she did) and her mental capabilities (she was twenty-six, not twelve thank you very much).

“It’s not like we haven’t been doing that for years already,” Kara grumbled. Besides that, their shared best friend had been threatened. If they were hidden away, who would protect Lena?

Lena, for her part, was sitting with her arms crossed and glaring at the other adults. Almost absently, she texted back and forth with Jess. If these three were going to continue squabbling, then she was going to do something about it. Honestly, even if the pair had been mind-wiped to match their current physical state it wasn’t as if they would be any less stubborn.

Considering that aside from being allowed in because she had had them, she was being ignored now, Lena was not impressed. She knew Clark disliked her (the feeling was mostly mutual). Eliza was hit-or-miss for the most part, depending on the topic. J’onn might not completely trust her, but he did respect her.

Frowning, Alex made the decision. Nodding to Kara, her girlfriend floated over to get Lena’s attention. The pair nodded to the door to indicate they were leaving. Lena nodded, waving them off. A quick text to Jess, and her phone was ringing ten minutes later.

“Yes, I’ll be there momentarily. Have my driver outside in five.” She ended the call. “I am needed at L-Corp. Please let me know of any way I can help.”

She left, heels clicking against the floor as she made her way outside. True to form, her car was waiting for her. Inside, the pair sat waiting for her.

“Honestly,” Lena sighed. “Rupert, any word from the search teams?”

“Yes ma’am,” the man driving the car responded. “They found the circle that was described and the research team is already running it through every database they can think of. Parts of a book were found, but from what was reported it is badly burned and in no language anyone recognized.”

“Of course not,” Alex huffed. “That would make this too easy.”

“I thought it sounded like Welsh or Gaelic when she was speaking, but not,” Kara added. “Almost like Pig Latin maybe, all mashed up together?”

Lena wrinkled her nose at the thought. She spoke both languages fluently (mostly because it pissed Lilian off to hear it) and the thought of mashing them together caused her head to hurt. Considering Kara’s face, she had the same thought.

“So where do we begin looking?” Lena gave it maybe an hour before a search party was sent out. She wanted them established in a safe house before then.

“I want to scan the warehouse myself,” Kara stated. She had her powers back under control. She was determined not to be overwhelmed like that again. “There has to be a reason she chose that specific one.”

“Do we know anyone who knows anything about magic?” Alex questioned. She couldn’t think of anyone, but then Kara’s network was fairly large and spread out over at least two Earths.

“Maybe?” Kara’s forehead crinkled. “I’ll need to call Barry to get in contact with Oliver.”

“Ma’am, if I may?” Rupert got their attention.

“Go ahead,” Lena sat forward. She knew and understood science just as Alex and Kara did. Magic was something they all left in the realm of fiction.

“Perhaps looking into fiction would be a good place to begin? I don’t play myself, but my sister is deeply into RPGs and such, most of them fantasy related.” He looked a little sheepish at the suggestion.

“It makes sense,” Alex said after a moment. “Most tech would look like magic to those who didn’t know what it was. And it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve dealt with an interdimensional being.”

Kara groaned at the reminder. “I hope not. He was difficult enough to deal with.”

“It’s an idea worth pursuing,” Lena acknowledged. At this point, anything helped. “We have a starting place for the morning. Tonight, we’re going to ensure we have a workable plan for what is going on.”

“I think Kara should still be Supergirl.” Alex spoke quickly. The other two stared at her in astonished disbelief. “Hear me out, okay?” Honestly, this idea scared the shit out of her. “When Kara first got here, she had to hide and pretend she couldn’t help when she actually could. Why should she have to do it again?”

“I agree,” Lena said slowly, “with modified coms, you can still be her backup.”

“Does this mean I have to wear a skirt again?” Kara pouted. She liked the pants on her new suit!

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lena waved her concerns aside. “This gives us a chance to field test the new suit we’ve been working on.”

Alex perked up. “The nano-suit?”

“Yes, but after we’ve done a full work-up on both of you.” Lena was not happy in the least that there had been more arguing over what to do with them than how to fix them.

They continued to talk, working out a game plan by the time they arrived back at L-Corp. The lab work didn’t take very long, not when Alex could help with the aid of a footstool.

“Everything’s…normal.” Alex looked at the results with a frown. She had pulled up copies of previous check-ups on the computer to compare. “Aside from our minds, physically we’re healthy teenagers.”

“There aren’t any traces of odd radiation, either on you or your previous clothing.” Lena didn’t like this. There had to be something.

“I wonder if the AI would know anything?” Kara mused out loud. She had done what she could to help, but now it was up to her favorite humans.

“Was something similar to this likely to happen on Krypton?” Alex asked. Her girlfriend’s biology was strange enough as it was.

“No,” Kara said after a time. “That would be an entirely different species, and we’re still the same people.”

The two humans paused, gaping at their alien for a second before looking at each other. Deciding that they _weren’t_ going to delve into that topic, they moved on.

“It was just a thought,” Kara gently pushed off the wall she had been floating against. “Perhaps there would have been some archived knowledge about either the creature or the language used.”

“We can try it tomorrow,” Alex yawned.

Kara frowned at them. “Yes, after we’ve all gotten some sleep.” She looked between them. “Where are we sleeping?” By now their apartment would be staked out by at least Eliza.

“Come with me,” Lena smirked at them. Being a highly prepared multi-billionaire paid off in times like this.

“We’re adopting her,” Alex decreed, taking in the bunker Lena had led them to. “You’re a Danvers now,” she informed Lena.

“She’s been a Danvers for ages Alex,” Kara said, looking down from her perch with a grin. “Earth just hasn’t caught up yet.”

Lena laughed at them. She managed to pull Alex away from the small lab she had in the room, pushing her towards the bathroom. “Kara, please come down from there. That’s not meant to be a perch.”

“It is now,” she sing-songed, coming down. “Are you staying with us?”

“Probably for the best,” Lena had no doubt that Superman would have it out for her for ‘kidnapping’ his ‘venerable’ cousin. She also wanted to be on hand just in case they woke up completely as children. She would be able to call Eliza then.

* * *

Morning might have dawned brightly, but not quietly.

The pounding alarms were not a pleasant way to wake up.

Alex had really hoped the day before had been a really detailed dream.

The dark blonde hair covering her face when she woke up and the much smaller presence of her alien curled into her killed that hope. As did the whimpering coming from Kara before someone shut the alarms off.

“We’ve got company,” Lena’s voice echoed over the intercom. “Bloody hell, that is an ugly ape.”

Shaking off her disorientation, Kara sat up with a grim look of determination on her face. Exchanging a look, they separated.

Alex went to find Lena in the command center of the bunker. Idly, she thought they needed to come up with a better name for the place.

“He looks even worse on screen,” she commented, sliding into the second chair. She fumbled a little with the com system, fingers no longer used to the habit of putting it on.

“I don’t want to get close to him then,” Lena tapped a few keys. “That had to hurt.” The ape had just slammed his fist into Superman, sending the man flying off screen.

Alex snickered. “Kara dodged that move yesterday.”

“Where is Kara?” Lena looked up, expecting to see the younger version of her friend.

“Dressed and ready to go!” Kara zoomed in, giddy in her new suit. Her cape fluttered out behind her, a little too long for her current height but hopefully not something they would need to fix. “Perfect fit!” She spun around showing it off. “Good to go?”

“Here,” Lena held out the adjust com unit. “It’s set, and be careful.”

Kara nodded. “If she’s there, I’ll try to get her spell book intact.”

“Not calling it a spell book,” Alex muttered. Kara darted forward and kissed her cheek. Lena laughed at the blush rising on her face.

* * *

She darted in, slamming into Barlow with as much force as she could muster. It sent him flying forward, toppling a sign with Lord’s face on it. She smirked, ignoring the snickering coming over the coms.

“Pick on someone your own size!” She taunted him. She needed to locate the magic user.

Barlow roared, getting up and turning his focus onto the girl he had been searching for. Mommy had promised he could break her and eat her pieces. He just had to catch her first.

“Get her my boy!” Barlow glowed, growing larger than he had the day before.

“Too slow!” Kara taunted, dodging fists and teeth as he attempted to use both. She used her heat vision, searing a line across his back and drawing him further away from the city center.

In a blink, he disappeared. Kara froze, trying to find him. She grunted when one of his now massive fists slammed into her side and sent her careening into the street.

“That’s…not…” she twisted and launched herself back into the sky to avoid the next strike. It was true invisibility, not camouflage. There was no shifting to the surrounding area for it to be the latter.

“My boy has several talents, does he not?” The woman from before was floating nearby. “I wonder, are you as fire resistant as the stories claim?”

Kara found herself dodging fireballs. Actual, legitimate fireballs the woman was tossing from her hand.

Growling, Kara blew her freeze breath towards her attacker. The woman couldn’t throw things if she was too busy dodging.

Barlow grabbed the trailing edge of her cape, yanking her down and back into battle with him. They were now tag-teaming her.

“Oh my fucking god,” Alex came over the com unit.

“Kara, that’s a demon,” Lena’s voice came across next.

“No holds barred,” Alex commanded. “Destroy it Supergirl.”

“Got it!” Kara grunted. She dropped her cape, feeling the nano-bots in her new suit adjust to its loss and stabilize her in the air.

She picked up a chunk of debris and threw it at the witch (she honestly didn’t care what the proper word was at the moment). Turning her attention to Barlow, she went full throttle. He wasn’t as heavy as Fort Rozz, but he moved a lot more.

Throwing him into his ‘mommy’ was a lot of fun. Once she was out of the battle, Kara turned her fury onto him.

Barlow never stood a chance. Even enlarged, he was outmatched by the Kryptonian. He tried to use his skills to escape, but Kara halted each attempt. Finally, winded from yet another chest strike, he fell to Kara’s heat-vision.

In a flash of heat and acrid smoke, he disintegrated into ash.

Kara landed, panting. She was drained, but not to the point of a solar flare.

“No! My boy!” The woman stood, disheveled and her face marred by stray bits of stone. “I will _end_ you, irritating child! You, and your blighted friends. This world will be mine.”

Kara huffed. “What did we ever do to you?”

“Heroes are all the same, no matter the world.” The woman snarled. “Interfering busybodies, ruining a sorcereress’ life’s work simply because it’s outside the realm of what _they_ consider to be right.” She approached Kara, book raised and glowing like before. “I am going to erase you from existence.”

A shot rang out, sending the woman stumbling back as red blossomed across her shoulder. Kara used the distraction to surge forward and snatched the book from her.

Hand clasped to her shoulder, the woman laughed. “You think that will help you? Only a sorcereress of my caliber can use what is in that book girl! Return it before you hurt yourself.”

“I could destroy it again,” Kara held the book up, “just like I did yesterday.”

The woman growled, power beginning to swirl around her. “This time, I won’t fail.” He hand reared back, a spear of glowing light within it.

Another shot rang out, the power fading as the woman collapsed. Kara spun, both surprised and not to see Alex with a pistol still aimed at the now dead sorcereress.

“This is why I never babysat,” Lena grumbled. “Both of you get back here with that book. And Alex, we’re discussing how you got into that cabinet.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex switched the safety on before holstering the gun. “Nice job Supergirl.” She caught Kara as the girl launched herself at her.

“Stupid,” Kara muttered, “you were supposed to stay inside.”

“And miss all the fun?”

The sound of a throat clearing behind them got their attention. J’onn stood there. He did not look pleased. Superman landed beside him, a dark look leveled at Alex.

Kara’s first instinct was to get them out of there as quickly as possible. She went with it.

She always had been faster than Kal-El.

* * *

Lena was rolling with laughter when they returned to the bunker. Jess and Rupert, who had brought the information that had turned the tide of the fight, were giving their own laughter the freedom to come out.

Alex snickered when she caught sight of the screen. She hadn’t known Clark could look that flustered.

He had just gotten beaten by a twelve year old.

Which honestly just made it funnier.

J’onn didn’t look much better, but once they were back to normal they would make it up to him. He would understand, Alex was certain of it. If not, she’d just let Kara pout at him.

“Alright, let’s see the book.” Lena held out her hand.

Kara handed it over. “Do you think she was right, that we’ll need her or someone like her to undo this?”

“Possibly,” Lena acknowledged, “but let’s attempt it ourselves first.”

“So…how did you find out it was a demon?” Kara asked.

“A D&D manual,” Jess handed over the book. “It might not be entirely accurate, but it certainly looks like what you fought.”

Kara read it over, grimacing at the picture. Aside from the size, it could very easily be Barlow pictured in the book. Alex scowled at it.

That was all they needed. Someone able to bring fantasy game characters to life.

She was going to need a bigger gun.

“This is…” Lena pushed the book away from her. “I think I liked magic better when it was fictional.”

“So it actually is magic?” Alex asked. Who did they know that could help with that?

“I don’t know what else _to_ call it,” Lena admitted begrudgingly.

“I could call my sister, she might know something,” Rupert suggested. At least this was better than having to reassure his family that he had survived another attempt on his boss’s life.

“Might as well,” Kara agreed. If that didn’t work, there was always her earlier suggestion to call in some of her friends.

In the end, it was a sheer point of luck that Rupert’s sister happened to play with an actual sorcereress who was willing to come to National City to help out. Why an actual user of magic chose to play fantasy RPGs they decided not to question.

“A _month_ ,” Alex stretched and shook out her limbs. “A fucking _month_ of being a teenager again.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “We’re back to normal now, and language.”

Alex scowled at her. “No, and I still had to do paperwork! How is that fair?”

“Hey, I still did my job!” Kara defended. True, unlike Alex she had been unable to actually go into CatCo but that was what e-mail was for! Bonus was that Snapper couldn’t yell at her.

“I couldn’t even go into the lab!” Alex continued to complain. “And Mom was here the entire time! She made me sleep on the couch!”

Kara snorted. “Only for the first few days, and then she gave up.”

“Only because you sleep floated to the couch to cuddle with me!”

“I didn’t sleep float!” Kara defended, blushing.

Alex blinked at her. “You…how?”

“We’re _adults_ ,” Kara defended, “and we’re _dating_. Honestly,” she crossed her arms with a huff, “she was acting as if we didn’t regularly share a bed when we were _actually_ teenagers.”

“We weren’t dating then,” Alex pointed out, “different perspective.”

Kara snorted. “Just because she refused to acknowledge our betrothal means absolutely nothing.” She thought on it. “I need to make you a proper bracelet.”

“Betrothal?” Alex was confused now. “Kara, what are you talking about?”

Kara ignored her, turning to head towards where the AI was kept. She needed to look up the correct designs. She had left it long enough.

“Kara, wait a minute! Kara! How long have we been engaged? Kara!”

Alex chased after her.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this Silverwriter01! Happy Holidays!


End file.
